


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Kassierole



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: AU, Disney AU, F/M, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: The intelligence unit takes a break from work and goes to Disney world.
Relationships: Burzek - Relationship, Jay Halstead / Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess / Adam Ruzek, Rowater - Relationship, Upstead - Relationship, Vanessa Rojas / Kevin Atwater
Kudos: 19





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having Disney withdrawals istg-
> 
> I’ve been wanting to make a fic for a while and I’ve also had this Au idea for a while so I figured I might as well make it already!! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

They were all in the main room when Voight came out of his office. “You all are taking your vacation days at the same time?” He asked. They all said yes. “Ok.. I don’t know what we’re gonna do with the whole unit being gone, but enjoy your vacation.” It was a slow week for them, so they decided they were finally going to take a vacation. They all walked down the stairs, discussing where they were going to go. 

“We could go to the beach” Vanessa suggested. 

“Hm.. what about Disneyland?” Hailey replied.

“I think Disney world is closer” Jay added.

“So we’re going to Disney world?” Kim asked.

They all looked at each other, and smiled. “Sure! Let’s go to Disney world!” Hailey said, excitedly.


End file.
